pokemon_world_tour_unitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode list
PWT United 001 - Selfies With Pokemon! The Journey Begins *'Description:' Welcome dear listener, to the first episode of Pokemon World Tour United! This is a live-play RPG podcast where Jake (Rose) and Josh (Cobalt), lead by game master Alan, play the Pokemon Tabletop United RPG. This crazy, goofy journey is just starting and we hope you'll join us. *'Episode Time:' 1:41:10 PWT United 002 - A Biscuit in Peril! The Road to Viridian City! *'Description:' Welcome back! Rose and Cobalt are on their journey to become pokemon masters but there's a long road ahead of them. Today Cobalt catches a pokemon, Rose helps a scared boy, and they both meet the most peculiar Psyduck. Join Jake, Josh, and Alan in a brand new episode of Pokemon World Tour United! *'Episode Time:' 1:19:08 PWT United 003 - Crisis At The Police Station! *'Description:' We rejoin our heroes in the midst of an attack on the Viridian City Police Department. Who's attacking? Who are the casualties? Will Rose and Cobalt make it out alive? Join Jake, Josh, and Alan in this week's episode to find out! *'Episode Time:' 1:06:30 PWT United 004 - Follow Those Criminals! Investigation on Route 22! *'Description:' Rose and Cobalt go investigate Route 22, where Billy and Bonnie escaped them. They also have a huge Pokemon battle and make some new friends. Jake, Josh, and Alan have their hands full with this one! *'Episode Time:' 1:30:53 PWT United 005 - A Blue Day: Showdown At The Viridian City Gym! *'Description:' It's an eventful episode as our heroes Rose and Colbalt's eggs hatch, Cobalt makes a trade, and Rose gets a cryptic message from her grandmother. Plus: How do they fare at the Gym? Only one way to find out! Join Jake, Josh, and Alan on this episode of Pokemon World Tour United *'Episode Time:' 1:52:24 PWT United 006 - A Mysterious New Friend? Exploring Viridian Forest! *'Description:' Today on Pokemon World Tour United Rose and Cobalt make their way into the Viridian Forest. But not before they make a new friend. Shannon Manor joins Jake, Josh, and Alan on their adventure through Kanto! *'Episode Time:' 1:26:55 PWT United 007 - In Search Of Biscuit: Enter The Lost Woods! *'Description:' Today, our intrepid heroes Rose and Cobalt, along with Victor and their new friend Cira, get lost in a mysterious and spooky part of Viridian Forest while looking for Victor's Lillipup, Biscuit. What do they find in the woods? You'll just have to come in to find out. Join Jake, Josh, Alan, and Shannon as they try to navigate the Lost woods of Kanto. *'Episode Time:' 1:24:22 PWT United 008 - A Haunted Forest? Dark Fears Revealed! *'Description:' Rose and Cobalt, along with their new friends Victor and Cira, have rescued Biscuit. But now they have to face their fears as the lost woods come alive to scare them into staying forever. Will the ghost charmander lead them out? Or will it lead them to them to their final resting place? Come along with Jake Josh, Alan, and Shannon to find out! *'Episode Time:' 1:12:52 PWT United 009 - Cira's Secret Discovered: A Bitter Farewell *'Description:' As they leave Viridian Forest, Rose, Cobalt, and Victor say goodbye to Cira, but it may not be on the best terms. Shannon Manor once again joins Jake, Josh, and Alan on the podcast to wrap up her first storyline. What happens to these four friends at the end of their trek through the forest? Listen in to find out. *'Episode Time:' 1:50:35 PWT United 010 - Gift Shop Escapades! Arrival In Pewter City *'Description:' Rose, Cobalt, and Victor pick themselves up after a sad end to the forest, and engage in some retail therapy! But not before a harrowing fight with two Bug Catchers, and doing some archaeology! Join Jake, Josh, and Alan in this low-key introduction to Pewter City! *'Episode Time:' 1:42:04 PWT United 011 - New Friends, Old Enemies! Clash At Pewter Gym! *'Description:' Rose and Cobalt take the next step on their Pokemon journey, and challenge Kent, the Pewter City Gym Leader! Does his friendly exterior hide something buried deeper? And do they beat him to gain their second badge? Join Jake, Josh, Alan, and special guest Sky to find out! *'Episode Time:' 1:33:39 PWT United 012 - Rose's Desperate Hour: Rescue Cobalt! *'Description:' With Cobalt captured by Rockets, Rose has to call upon the only person she knows that can help get him back: Cira. Join Jake, Alan, and special guest Shannon as they journey to Mt. Moon to save their friends! *'Episode Time:' 1:36:33 PWT United 013 - Rematch Of The Decade! Rose vs Kent! *'Description:' With Cobalt and Victor saved, Rose has one last piece of unfinsehed business in Pewter City: beating Kent for the Ancient Badge. Can she pull it off this time? Join Jake, Josh, Alan, and special guest Sky to find out. *'Episode Time:' 1:29:38 PWT United 014 - A Quiet Night: Saying So Long To Pewter City *'Description:' After returning from the Pewter City gym, Rose and cobalt take a night to relax, recoup, and check in on a very loopy Victor. So join Jake, Josh, and Alan in this quieter episode where things are more cute than intense. *'Episode Time:' 1:16:36 PWT United 015 - Battle On Route 3! The Groomer's Gift *'Description:' Today's episode is a little bittersweet as Rose says hello to a new friend and goodbye to an old one. But not before She and Cobalt have a harrowing battle with two rock-type trainers. Join Jake, Josh, and Alan in this very sentimental episode. *'Episode Time:' 1:18:07 PWT United 016 - Rose's Rival! Journey Into Mt. Moon! *'Description:' Rose, Cobalt, and Victor have finally come to Mt. Moon, but getting in won't be that easy. There's a nosy Jenny blocking the way with grudge against Rose. And even if they do get by her, who know's what they'll find in there. Join Jake, Josh, and Alan in this action packed episode! *'Episode Time:' 1:18:18 PWT United 017 - Confrontation! Though the Maze of Mt Moon! * Description: '''Rose, Cobalt, and Victor have successfully trapped Billy from Team Rocket but how easy will it be to forge their way though Mt. Moon? Join Jake, Josh, and Alan on this twisting and turning ride through the mountain! * '''Episode Time: 1:17:11